


[仗露ABO]向死而生

by Amethyst4734



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst4734/pseuds/Amethyst4734
Kudos: 58





	[仗露ABO]向死而生

时间线是吉良战之后，讲一个傲娇露伴老师经过一系列思想挣扎，终于学会了正视自己本心的故事。  
前期仗助单箭头

1.  
杜王町的商店街总是熙熙攘攘，充满了四处购物的市民和前来游玩的观光客，是个适合取材的好地方。  
露伴一手握着照相机，专注地拍下过往路人的表情和他们交流的场景，另一只手快速地在笔记本上写着什么。  
岸边露伴生来便长了一双敏锐的眼睛，即便是以前没有天堂之门的时候，他也能顺利地从很多人中找出一两个十分有趣的，挖掘他们的故事，或者以其为原型，自己想出一些引人入胜的故事情节来。  
露伴手下的速度越来越快，不一会就写了好几页纸，旁边还画上了几张速写。  
不料平静的取材过程被身边一个充满元气的声音打断了。  
“啊，露伴老师！！”  
熟悉的声线使岸边露伴的额角暴出几根不明显的青筋，头也开始隐隐作痛了。他本来想无视对方，可那人确定是他，竟然雀跃地跑了过来。没办法，他只好不太情愿地开口。  
“是你啊，东方仗助。”  
少年听到他唤了自己的名字，嘴角扬了起来，露出了一个大大的笑容。他刚要说些什么，突然贴近了露伴，闻了闻，问道，“露伴老师，你今天没吃抑制剂吗，好像有点……唔！”  
仗助被露伴一脸恼火地捂住了嘴，没说完的话卡在喉咙里。  
是的，他岸边露伴是个Omega，这个消息他从未在任何公众渠道公开过，也不知道东方仗助这个臭小子是怎么得知的。  
一直以来，露伴按时服用着抑制剂，隐藏信息素，假装自己是一个普通的Beta，也从未有人知道他真实的性别。倒不是因为他觉得身为Omega有什么不对，只是第二性别和他的创作毫无关系，无论他是什么性别，读者应该在意的都该是他的作品本身。他觉得Omega没什么与众不同，但大多数人还不能将Omega与其他性别同等看待，所以这种事情暴露了，只会给他带来无尽的麻烦，这是身为一个作者，最不想发生的。  
可现在这个秘密却被一个讨厌的小鬼发现了。  
问题是他还不知道这个家伙从哪里得知的，会不会泄露出去，露伴不能完全放心，毕竟东方仗助是那样一个讨人厌的家伙。  
这家伙强硬地闯进他的世界，打断了自己的创作不说，还戏耍他，把他当成笑话，甚至间接烧了自己七百万的房子。  
一切都令人难以容忍。  
虽然这家伙后来死皮赖脸地治好了自己的小指，又从公路之星那里救了自己……但这并不能抹消岸边露伴对他的讨厌。  
而现在，这个令他烦躁的罪魁祸首被他捂住嘴，却一直用奇怪的，亮晶晶的眼神盯着他看，还无辜地眨了两下，好像在期待着什么。  
“闭嘴！”  
露伴恶狠狠地骂了一句，放开了手。“虽然我不知道你怎么发现的，不过想活命就把嘴给我闭上。”  
对方露出了恍然大悟的神色，“原来露伴老师不希望别人知道这件事啊……”他小声说道，“放心吧，我不会告诉别人的。”  
东方仗助故意拖长了尾音，“不过——”  
露伴皱起眉，拿冷冷的眼神瞪了他一眼，果然他不会这么简单就帮自己保守秘密。  
东方仗助被吓了一跳，看起来竟然有点委屈“……我只是想说，你得让我去你家帮忙。”

什么？  
他听错了吧。  
这简直就是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，一眼就能看出来臭小子没安好心。  
岸边露伴嘲讽道，“你能帮上什么忙，我不需要别人插手我的创作。而且，你不帮我把家拆了我就谢天谢地了。”  
仗助尴尬地挠了挠头，“房子的事，我真的很抱歉啦……说到底我只是想赚点零花钱什么的嘛，我不是要插手你的创作，为了表达我的歉意，你就让我帮你做点什么吧，打扫啊修东西之类的我都很在行的，作为交换，我是说，您如果肯给我些报酬就再好不过了。”  
露伴听了他的话，心中释然了些，原来还是想从他这里赚零花钱。不过这样的方法倒是比之前那个好太多了，虽然他实在不想给东方仗助什么好脸色看，但……毕竟他还掌握着自己的秘密，如果自己随便拒绝了的话，也不知道这家伙会不会随便说出去。  
可恶，要不是打不过他，就直接用天堂之门在他脸上写“不可以把岸边露伴是Omega的事告诉别人”了。  
露伴咬了咬牙，“好吧，但是你不可以干扰我的创作，否则我就宰了你。”  
得到他许可的东方仗助好像个得到了糖的孩子，留下一句“那我明天下午就去您家！”之后，便脚下生风，嘻嘻哈哈的笑着跑远了。  
真是的。  
岸边露伴揉了揉仍然隐隐作痛的头。  
真希望不要搞出什么乱子才好。

2  
露伴一点也不想承认，东方仗助在作为一个工具人的时候还是十分好用的。  
看起来是个不良少年的模样，但他竟然意外的很擅长打扫。虽说这房子重新装修过，但露伴根本没时间去整理那些乱糟糟的家具，本来是委托给了装修公司，谁知道派人来的时候被狂热的粉丝跟踪了，气得露伴一个头两个大，统统用天堂之门让他们失忆之后，全都赶了回去——那些东西也就这样堆在了家里。  
只要他工作的地方完好，其他的岸边露伴也不是十分在意。  
而经过几天仗助的整理，竟然让这个房子有了点生气，看着还挺像模像样的。不仅如此，他真的兑现了自己的诺言，在露伴创作的时候完全不会去打扰他，只独自在楼下客厅里玩游戏。  
这让露伴更疑惑了。  
这根本一点也不像那个总跟他对着干的小鬼东方仗助。  
露伴也曾戒备地问过这个问题，得到的只有仗助的一个笑容，“因为我给露伴老师添了很多麻烦，我想补偿你。”  
哼，他才不会相信。  
可很神奇的，这个人再一次贴近了露伴的生活，而他也逐渐不再那么反感与仗助共处一室。甚至某些方面，东方仗助还给予了他很好的灵感，被他当作原型记在了素材本上，还可以作为现成的优秀人体模特。  
虽然岸边露伴也绝不会承认仗助的身材很好。  
……  
那天下午，露伴像往常一样结束了一天的工作，准备下楼喝一杯咖啡。当他拉开工作室的门，空气中飘散的淡淡Alpha气息让他皱了皱眉。  
沿着楼梯下到一楼客厅，那股气息稍微明显了一点，是类似海盐的味道，还带着一点柠檬的清新，虽然存在感并不是太强，但这对于一个成年Omega来说不是什么好事。属于Alpha的信息素让岸边露伴隐约感到不适，他心中火起，朝着客厅看去。  
东方仗助不知什么时候，竟缩在沙发上睡着了。  
他上去踢了那人一脚，“喂小子，你抑制剂呢？”  
仗助被他踢得从梦中惊醒，胡乱地四处望了望，带着一脸还没睡醒的表情茫然道，“什么？”  
露伴更生气了，“装什么傻，你的信息素味道都装满我整个客厅了。”  
“？”仗助睁大眼睛，“上一次注射没过多久啊……虽然差不多该打下一支了，但大概还有个四五天呢，露伴老师，你这么敏感的吗？”  
露伴听了这话，心中大呼不妙。  
如果东方仗助没有说谎的话，那或许是一种很糟糕的情况。他和这臭小子的信息素匹配度非常高，可能高到了一个很可怕的程度，他才会对仗助的信息素有这么大的反应。  
一旁仗助还在喋喋不休，“我说的都是实话，今天去上课的时候班里的Omega都没什么反应，只有老师……啊！”  
他被露伴一巴掌打在后脑勺上，差点把他的发型弄乱。这要是别人，仗助早就冲上去揍他一顿了，可这是岸边露伴啊……他只能用委屈巴巴的眼神，带着谴责地抬头看了一眼对方。  
露伴把脸扭过去，一副不想让他看到的模样，命令道，“闭嘴，赶紧滚。抑制剂打好之前不要再来了。”  
仗助只得憋屈地收拾好东西离开了露伴的别墅。

然而人都走了，露伴居然还没缓过来，鼻尖萦绕的淡淡海盐味道让他心烦意乱，他忍着内心的烦躁一口气把客厅所有的窗户都打开，然后几乎是狼狈地逃回了房间。  
他轻喘着躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。  
就是这么一会，他的身体居然对Alpha的信息素产生了令人羞耻的反应，如果不是他才打过抑制剂没多久，估计还要更夸张一些，直接被拖进发情期都说不定。最最令他烦躁的是，对着东方仗助这种人的信息素——  
露伴低骂了一声，半天都无法消退的热度让他无可奈何地把手伸进了裤子里，强忍着羞耻感帮自己纾解。  
他很少干这种事，所以做起来不熟练极了，自己努力了半天，出了一身汗，终于勉强弄了出来。  
濒临极点的那一瞬间，脑中闪过的，竟然是那人笑眯眯往自己身边凑的脸。  
露伴一边低喘一边把脸埋进了枕头里。  
烦死了。

3  
东方仗助只得乖乖地去重新注射了抑制剂，把自己的信息素彻底隐藏起来，以防再刺激到敏感的露伴老师。  
另一边，露伴对自己那天的所作所为深恶痛绝，把一切过错都归咎于自己的第二性别，跑去加大了抑制剂的份量。甚至在医生劝导他“这对身体有损”的时候，用天堂之门强行让其为自己注射……  
他绝不允许自己对东方仗助有什么奇怪的期待。

然而事实证明，过量注射抑制剂的确会影响正常的激素分泌，浓度过低的信息素让岸边露伴的精神极不稳定，他连续两个晚上失眠，白天也过得仿佛魂魄离体——他就不该相信东方仗助不会给他带来麻烦！  
虽然露伴内心也明白，这实在不能算是仗助的错。  
第三个晚上，露伴依然持续失眠，太阳穴隐隐作痛，肉体已经困倦到极致，但缺少激素的安抚，使他无论如何也不能沉入梦境。  
他在床上翻来覆去好几遍之后，终于挫败地下床，打开了灯，打算寻找一些安眠的东西来缓解自己的焦躁。  
但露伴忘记自己的家在不久之前被烧毁了，原先放在客厅橱柜里的家用医疗箱也被烧坏，他以后也没有时间再去重新买一个，这样就没办法靠服用安眠药来强迫自己入睡。  
他在客厅来回踱步，思考着其他办法。  
这时，门铃突然响了。  
这么晚了，谁还会来他家……露伴有些警觉地打开门。  
门外站着穿了一身睡衣的东方仗助。

他的标准飞机头散了下来，发梢有点翘，仿佛是睡在枕头上压出来的，还穿着深蓝色的居家背心，简直就像刚从床上爬起来一样。  
“？”露伴难以置信地盯着他“你在梦游？”  
仗助不太好意思地挠了挠头，看样子意识还是清醒的。“不是啦……我今天不知道怎么，睡不着，感觉有什么东西忘记了一样，就出来走走。”  
“没想到无意识地就走到露伴老师这里来了，看你这么晚了还亮着灯，就过来看看。”  
“露伴老师，你也睡不着吗。”  
露伴一点也不想回答他这个问题，一个Alpha半夜跑到成年Omega家里，这怎么看都有点不对。他冷硬地说道，“没有，快滚回去睡觉。”  
说着他就想把门关上，却被仗助眼疾手快地抵住。  
“哎哎哎等一下！”仗助几乎是用自己的身体顶在门和门框中间，说道，“可是老师，你眼睛里好多红血丝，精神也很不好的样子，真的没事吗。”  
“如果您失眠的话，我可以想想办法的。”他释放出了疯狂钻石示意道，“虽然不知道对失眠有没有帮助，不过我还会一些基本的按摩手法，很有效的，试一下吧。”  
看露伴沉默不语，好像态度有些松动了的样子，仗助又小心翼翼地说道，“露伴老师，放着不管的话，明天可能会影响到工作的哦。”  
不知道是他的劝说终于戳到了露伴在意的点，还是他的信息素稍微安抚到了对面低气压的人，露伴终于松开了门把，转过身去。  
“……随你喜欢吧。”他在上楼之前补充道，“不要乱来，否则我……”  
仗助早就清楚他那一套威胁的言论，抢答道，“不会的不会的！”随即跟着他上了楼。

来过别墅这么多次，这还是东方仗助第一次踏进露伴的卧室。跟工作室简洁明快的布置不同，这里更有生活气息一点，床上的被褥是凌乱的，显然主人在这里躺过，半天没睡着之后才起来的。  
仗助示意露伴躺到床上去，先尝试着用替身给他恢复了一下，但疯钻似乎只能治疗外伤，无法恢复他的信息素水平。  
仗助一边小声嘀咕，一边帮他取下发带，“晚上睡觉就不要戴这个啦，露伴老师，对睡眠没有帮助的。”  
对方皱了皱眉，却也没有阻挡他的动作。  
仗助得寸进尺，不着痕迹地摸了摸露伴的头发，他看上去那么强硬偏执的一个人，头发丝却出乎意料的柔软。  
正在他意犹未尽的时候，露伴睁开了眼睛，“再乱动你就给我出去。”  
仗助吐了吐舌头，他以为不会被发现的，谁知露伴老师果然很敏锐……仗助老老实实地把手挪到他的太阳穴，开始认真地按摩起来。  
事实上仗助的按摩手法并没有那么神乎其技，只是因为他微弱的信息素刚好补足了露伴的信息素缺口，卡在一个不会让露伴感到不适的平衡程度，十几分钟过去，露伴竟然真的生出了一丝睡意。

两个人都没有说话，也许他们都没想到，一直互相看不顺眼的，甚至半个月前还在喊打喊杀的两人，也会有这样温和相处的一天。  
岸边露伴沉浸在信息素补足的舒适中，好像终于要睡着了，他无意识地往仗助的方向靠了靠，脸颊不小心蹭到了仗助的手心。  
深夜里，那个平日里态度恶劣的Omega，却在仗助面前露出了这样不设防的柔弱姿态。  
露伴卧室的床很大，为了方便给他按摩，他只躺了一半，还空出了很大一块地方。仔细看去，露伴的身材几乎可以算得上是纤瘦了，藏在浅灰色睡衣下的一点点腰线露了出来，泛着接近玉色的白。  
仗助的喉结上下滚动了一下，眼中有什么东西一闪而过。他看了露伴一会，然后关了灯，轻手轻脚地从另一侧爬上了床。  
露伴本来就睡得很浅，还是被仗助吵醒了，可是困意让他无法再把这个越界的人踹下去，他近乎梦呓一般地嘟囔了一句，“谁允许你上来的，滚下去。”  
仗助也小声回答他，“明明是露伴老师先引诱我的，这么晚让一个Alpha进自己的家里，本来就……”看着露伴逐渐拧起来的眉，他又改口道，“我错啦……我什么也不会做的，露伴老师，这么晚了你也不可能赶我回去吧，就当是给我治疗你失眠的一点奖励……”  
露伴终于沉入了睡梦中，微弱的海盐柠檬味甚至给他了一点点安心感，之后仗助说的话他就一句也没听到了。  
仗助偷偷搂住了他，勉强形成了一个环抱的姿势。  
“晚安，露伴老师。”  
……  
然而第二天，睡饱了的露伴还是一脚把仗助踹下了床。  
同样熬夜睡眠不足的小鬼一脸愤怒地谴责他，“太过分了露伴老师！您这不是过河拆桥吗！”  
看着对方终于有了点以前跟他势不两立的模样，露伴恶狠狠地回答道，“谁叫你私自爬我的床，我没剁了你的○○就仁至义尽了。”  
他冷漠地说，“我今天还要出去取材，你收拾好就赶紧去学校。”露伴的动作太迅速，导致仗助也没看到，那个态度恶劣的漫画家转过身后偷偷扬起的嘴角。  
露伴说完就头也不回地离开了。  
家里并没有适合仗助的衣服，鬼知道他是不是穿着像睡衣一样的居家背心跑回去的。  
露伴没有对他表示感谢，也没有帮他想个办法怎么体面地从别墅离开，甚至连早饭都没给他留。这个漫画家真是坏心极了，但露伴只要一想起东方仗助气急败坏的样子，就忍不住想笑，他哼着小曲专心地观察着经过的每一个人，心情竟然是前所未有的好。  
他甚至没发现，自己有点太喜欢欺负东方仗助了。  
好在仗助果然是少年心性，火气来得快去得也快，满打满算生了不到12小时的气，下午又像是无事发生一般来别墅报道。  
露伴简直怀疑他有某种M倾向。

4  
过了差不多有一周，仗助从学校出来，像往常一样朝露伴家的别墅走，走到一半就觉得有点不对劲，仿佛被人跟踪了似的。  
都走到楼下才发现，一直跟着他的是个不同班的Omega女孩。  
仗助对待女性向来比较温和，人又长得高大帅气，于是多少会有几个心仪他的小女生来他这里试试水。这次这个格外大胆，被发现了之后没有跑掉，反而热情地抱住了仗助的手臂。  
“仗助君~你最近在玩什么呀，放学都不和同学一起了，我去问虹村同学和广濑同学，他们也说不知道……呐~也带上人家嘛。”  
仗助随便想了个借口，想快些打发走对方，“没什么啦，就是去熟人那里打工……”  
女孩并没有察觉到他的拒绝之意，反而更紧密地凑了上来，柔软的胸部几乎贴在了他身上，“诶——打工有什么好玩的呀，要不要翘掉，跟我去咖啡店坐坐嘛~”  
仗助头大得要命，艰难地把她从自己胳膊上捋下来，说道，“我不去了，打工是早就和别人约好的，不好翘。”他对跟女生去咖啡厅一点兴趣也没有，更何况，那可是去见露伴老师……  
女生又缠了仗助一会，见他确实坚决地要去“打工”，便失望地离开了。  
仗助正在为摆脱了缠人的女孩而庆幸，却没想到更大的挑战在前方等着他——  
因为刚才发生的一切都被二楼的露伴看了个清清楚楚。  
仗助按了按门铃，好半天才有动静，他以为露伴会像往常一样满脸嫌弃地下来开门，一边骂骂咧咧一边让他快点进来打扫——  
谁知露伴门都没让他进，站在门口就劈头盖脸骂了他一顿。  
“我到底是让你过来帮我打扫的，还是让你把女生带过来在楼下卿卿我我的？”  
露伴闻到了仗助身上残留的Omega信息素味，像草莓牛奶一样甜甜腻腻的，这令他更加火大了。  
“混蛋，你要是不想干了就说，多的是要来我这里的人！”  
仗助挨了突如其来的一顿骂，人都傻了，好半天才反应过来，露伴是因为看到了刚才的事生气。  
“露伴老师，你听我解释，我跟她什么关系也没有……”  
话还没说完就被对方打断了，“你跟她有没有关系关我屁事！我一点也不在意，你给我闭嘴！”  
露伴这完全不听人讲话的态度搞的仗助也有点恼火了，他按住门框，“不行，你今天必须听——”  
露伴当即就要把门关上，也不管会不会夹到可怜少年的手指，仗助急了，忍不住一股脑地大喊出声，“你这人怎么一点道理也不讲啊，我他妈的除了岸边露伴以外怎么可能喜欢别的Omega啊！！”  
话说完两个人都愣住了，仗助的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了，他懊恼地锤了一下门框，小声说了一句，“操，我怎么就说出来了。”  
仗助咬了咬牙，干脆破罐子破摔，趁露伴还在愣神的时候推着他，一个侧身挤进了屋子里，然后把门关了个严严实实。  
这样等露伴反应过来再想赶他出去就来不及了。  
露伴艰难地消化了一下刚才被告白的事实，他看着面前满脸通红的Alpha，情绪的激动让对方的信息素味道更浓郁了一点，清新的海盐柠檬味冲淡了那股甜腻的Omega信息素，此刻竟然也没有那么讨厌了。  
露伴努力让自己保持理智，心里不断地警告自己这是那个令自己讨厌的东方仗助，他说不定也只是一时兴起随便说说，不要那么简单就中了他的圈套。  
“你……我才不会喜欢像你这样的臭小鬼，快点给我出去，离我远一点！”  
仗助才不会乖乖听他的，高大的Alpha凭着身高优势硬是步步紧逼，把他挤到了沙发上，仗助的眼睛亮得出奇，似乎一眼就能把他看穿。  
露伴感到了一丝不适，可能因为对方身上的热度过于灼人，也可能是因为Alpha的信息素太具有攻击性，他的心没来由地有点慌。  
仗助凑近了，小声问道，“您为什么要拒绝我呢，我以为老师对我也有感觉的……”  
“我的信息素在抑制剂作用下很淡，同班的Omega都闻不出来，为什么只有老师对我的信息素那么敏感？这是不是说明，老师和我的信息素很契合呢。”  
露伴的呼吸有点乱了，他下意识地开口反驳，“谁跟你契合了，你的信息素难闻死了，我——”  
“现在露伴老师一言不合就赶我走，我可以理解为是您在吃醋吗？”  
仗助好似漫不经心地发问，却让露伴一下没了声。  
确实，今天的他过于暴躁了，好像在看到东方仗助跟其他Omega亲近的一瞬间，一种莫名的愤怒就占据了露伴的脑海，这种心态……露伴无法告诉自己这不是嫉妒。  
面前的少年还在努力想要说服这个顽固的家伙，他伸出手，轻轻摸了一下露伴的嘴唇。“喂，露伴老师，不如来跟我接个吻吧。这样的话，是不是真的讨厌我，我就可以看出来了。”  
“？！”露伴还没同意，仗助就擅自吻了上来。  
一开始只是浅尝辄止的，像试探一样的触碰，露伴不知道是被吓到了还是默许了他的动作，并没有推开他。心上人难得的顺从让仗助尝到了一点甜头，开始慢慢深入，用舌头舔湿对方的唇瓣，轻轻吮吸。露伴今天没有涂他那奇怪的唇彩，唇瓣是淡淡的粉色，冰凉又柔软，简直像他藏在冷硬外壳下的心脏一般诱人。  
仗助甚至闻到了一点点从他身上散发出的Omega信息素味道，带着抹茶一般淡淡的苦，闻久了又有一点清甜的回甘。  
空气瞬间就变得灼热了起来，仗助伸出手搂住露伴精瘦的腰，舌尖近乎强迫地伸进了露伴的口中。  
海盐柠檬和抹茶混合在了一起，调出了一点情欲的迷离，露伴脑中那根理智的弦也崩断了， 他不由自主地开始回应对方，与仗助的舌尖纠缠。  
纯情初吻顿时变成了湿热的舌吻，两个人脑子都乱糟糟的，谁也不肯退让，身体的互相摩擦和呼吸的交换让房间内的温度愈发升高，直到吻得呼吸不畅，脸都因缺氧憋红了，才依依不舍地分开。  
唇分时，两个人都气喘吁吁，舌头还带出了一条透明的细线。  
仗助像个恶作剧得逞的小孩一样笑了起来，“什么嘛，您这不是挺舒服的。”他坏笑着把手伸向露伴的下身，“都有反应了，这样还能说讨厌我吗……”  
这种被动的状态让露伴十分恼火，他咬着牙揪住仗助的领子，“少在那里得意忘形了，你觉得自己的吻技很好吗？”  
说着露伴主动亲了上去，像是要给他示范一下什么是大人的接吻方法一般，吻得又凶又深，简直可以算得上放飞自我。  
理智让他逃避麻烦，而本性却让他靠近恋人。  
露伴终于放弃了抵抗，任由那个讨人厌的小鬼对着他乱亲乱摸，他整个人被Alpha的侵略性信息素包裹得严严实实，属于Omega的生理特征甚至让他有了些其他的想法。  
那是他一直想要摒弃的本能，此刻却带给了他接近疯狂的快乐，这是属于他岸边露伴的“真实”。原来他在过度追求他人真实感的同时，却遗忘了本该属于自己的真实。

岸边露伴轻蔑地笑了一下，“喂，东方仗助，说得那么有模有样，敢不敢来玩点大人的游戏？”  
仗助毫不退让，脸上甚至带了一些势在必行的兴奋。“奉陪到底！”

仗助得到许可，开始兴致勃勃地对心上人的身体进行探索，他的手在对方身上游移，顺着露伴的胸口一路摸到臀部，虽然是隔着衣服，但仗助手经过的地方还是激起了露伴轻微的颤栗。  
今天露伴穿的衣服刚好露出了自己纤细精瘦的腰线，看起来诱人极了。仗助凑上去环住他的腰，对此爱不释手，伸出舌头轻轻舔他的马甲线，一边舔一边抑制不住的喘息，仗助温热的呼吸全都喷在露伴的皮肤上，让他愈发难以忍耐起来。  
“露伴老师，教教我吧……你喜欢怎么做，全都说给我听……嗯？”他的尾音软糯，像极了在撒娇，又似乎有点危险。  
露伴腰上的触感痒痒的，他的脸越发红了，挣开Alpha的环抱，试图自己占据主动地位。  
“你是狗吗，舔来舔去的，赶紧进入正题……”  
露伴自己也没想到自己会做出这种举动，但他的身体好像已经不听自己使唤，他在沙发前面半蹲了下来，解开了仗助校裤的皮带。  
搭扣碰撞的清脆声响仿佛打开了某种开关，露伴屏住呼吸，连带着仗助的内裤一起脱了下来。  
前面的撩拨已经让仗助的性器半挺，Alpha果然都天赋异禀，这小子满打满算也就刚分化一年，但未完全发育成熟的阴茎尺寸已经足够惊人，从凌乱的黑色毛发间探出头直指着露伴的方向，散发出危险的气息。  
露伴没来由地有点紧张，他咽了咽口水，抬头跟仗助对视了一眼，从对方的眼中也看到了同样的情绪，还有一点期待。  
“那个，露伴老师，您不会是要……”仗助挠了挠头，“不这么做也可以的……”  
“废话少说，没见过世面的小鬼。”露伴习惯性地嘲讽，完了以后才想起来自己也是第一次干这种事，不由得又咳了一声掩盖自己的紧张。  
他用手拢了一下自己的头发，低下头，轻轻舔了舔性器的头部。  
“嗯……”仗助发出了一声压抑的喘息，好像有爽到的样子。  
露伴像受到了鼓励一样，伸手握住了根部，舌尖在头部打转，细细密密地舔弄着手里那根东西，用敏感的舌尖感知他逐渐硬起来的过程。  
“哈啊……露伴老师……”仗助的喉结来回滚动了一下，感觉全身的血液都朝着一个点去了，那个平时嚣张高傲的人，此刻居然跪在他的胯间给他口交，这让他极度兴奋。  
露伴把那玩意整个舔了一遍，感觉并没有他想象中那么难以接受，便张开嘴含住了肉根的顶端，他无师自通，用柔软的舌头不断舔弄着茎身，两片嘴唇用力吮吸。Alpha的信息素刺激得他脑中一片混沌，竟然努力地含到了很深的地方。  
“呜啊！好棒……”仗助的汗滴顺着脸颊滑落，虽然露伴还不是很熟练，牙齿偶尔还会磕到他，但爱人湿润柔软的口腔给他带来的简直是生理和心理的双重刺激，仗助一个纯情男高中生哪里顶得住。  
偏偏露伴还不自知，一边努力含着巨大的肉根来回吞吐，一边用湿漉漉的眸子向上看，那眼神好像在抱怨可恶的东方仗助，为什么生得这么大，让他如此辛苦。  
“操。”仗助低声骂了一句，实在太爽了，忍不住了——他伸手按住露伴的后脑，用力挺腰在他嘴里狠狠抽插了几下。  
“呜！！唔……！”被他突如其来的袭击搞得手忙脚乱，露伴还没反应过来，口中的肉根就跳动着，射出了一股液体。  
仗助急急忙忙地往外拔，但已经晚了。  
仗助射了一部分在露伴的喉咙里，剩下的一部分则全部射在了他脸上。  
“咳咳！！咳……哈啊……”露伴被呛到了，一阵猛烈的咳嗽，这小子平时不知道多久没有拿手弄过，出来的东西多极了，而且十分黏稠。他抬头刚想骂人，就被对方眼疾手快地拿了张纸巾擦了擦脸。  
仗助抢在他开口之前道歉，“对不起对不起，露伴老师做得太好了…我没忍住，下次不会了，原谅我吧！”  
骂人的话被堵在了嘴里，露伴不爽极了，想了半天只能嘲讽了一句，“你还真是快啊。”  
仗助感觉自己的尊严受到了挑战，他红着脸小声嘟囔，“都说了是第一次嘛……还没完呢！”他把擦干净脸的露伴推到沙发上坐下，“作为补偿，我也来给露伴老师做好了。”  
仗助凑上前去亲了露伴一口，对方口中还残留着精液的味道，仗助抱怨了一句，“呜哇……好苦。”  
露伴简直要给他气笑了，“哈？这可是你自己的东西，怎么还嫌苦。”  
仗助又贴上来亲他，这回稍微缠绵了些，一吻完毕，仗助忍不住笑道，“可是露伴老师好甜。”  
仗助脱下了他的裤子，用手上上下下套弄着露伴的肉茎，Omega的那根东西和他自己的不同，色泽偏淡，毛发也很稀疏，简直有点可爱。  
他低头含住，像刚才露伴给他做的一样吮吸，一边做一边还举一反三地用手指玩弄着露伴的胸乳。  
Omega的身体敏感极了，露伴几乎是被含住的一瞬间就抬起了腰，胸前两颗粉嫩的小点也挺立了起来，眯着眼睛发出了一声模糊的呻吟。  
仗助看到对方痴迷的样子，心情好极了，“老师好像很舒服的样子（吐字不清）”  
“笨，笨蛋，不要一边含一边说话……呜！”露伴的前端得到了满足，可身体的深处却愈发空虚起来，他无意识地小幅度扭动着腰，有什么东西从身体内部涌了出来。  
仗助终于注意到了那个细小的粉嫩肉缝，原来这样舔着前面，Omega敏感的小穴就已经湿了，甚至他无意间擦过的时候还会微微颤抖。  
仗助的眸色变深了些，他用手轻轻抚摸那个肉缝，“老师，这里也很想要吗……”  
“哈……哈啊……”露伴才不会回答他，只是一味难耐地喘息，看着他的眼神略带谴责，好像在催促他赶紧过来抚慰那个焦渴的地方。  
仗助恶作剧般地凑上前去，“那就也舔舔这里吧。”  
“什么——呜！”露伴还来不及反应，对方的舌尖就朝着他难以启齿的地方去了，他惊呼了一声，随即被巨大的快感淹没。露伴一边强忍着情欲一边无力地推仗助的头，“啊啊啊……不要，不要舔那里……呜啊……”  
仗助才不会听他的，他用一只手抓住露伴的两个手腕，另一只手按住露伴乱动的腿，一边用舌头挑拨那个肉缝，一边夸赞自己的恋人。  
“老师好厉害，都湿成这样了……真是great唔……这里也好甜。”  
露伴被他逼得眼泪都快出来了，“都说了不要在那种地方说话……混蛋家伙……”  
“好，好。”仗助敷衍地答应着，舌尖往更深的地方探去，亲昵地摩擦穴口的软肉，翻搅，模拟性交的抽插，也不知道这小子是怎么学会的，手法虽然有点生涩，但理论知识好像还挺丰富。  
露伴差点靠后穴高潮，他的头朝后仰，不断抽气，颈部形成一条优美的弧线，身下不断有液体流出，把整个穴口弄得湿哒哒的。  
仗助抬起头，用手拨弄了两下，“这里流了好多水……露伴可真色啊。”  
“闭，闭嘴。”露伴有气无力地骂他，但因为他的脸上全是情欲的潮红，完全不成威胁，“快点……嗯，插进来。”  
他已经迫不及待想要Alpha插入自己的小穴，狠狠地碾磨他的敏感点，最好是把他操成一滩水，好解了后穴的痒意。  
仗助的性器也早就硬了起来，他差不多到极限了，但还是忍着欲望问道，“老师这里…没有避孕套吗？”  
“那种东西用不用都一样。”露伴用手臂挡住眼睛，似乎这样可以减轻一点他的羞耻感，“已经打过抑制剂了，不会怀孕的。”  
仗助应了一声，扶着自己的阴茎，将头部对准那个湿漉漉的小口，摩擦了两下，将整根都沾满Omega湿黏的体液，然后缓缓推入。  
“啊————♡”露伴绵长地叫了一声，他的声线偏低，即使是浪叫也一点都不女气，尾音上扬，似乎得到了莫大的愉悦。  
虽然后穴完全是第一次这样被侵入，但因为前戏做得很充足，他自己也动情得要命，仗助的进入可以说顺利极了，没费什么劲就插入了极深的地方。  
可是Alpha的性器尺寸实在太大了，他体内的异物感还是十分明显，涨得他小腹发酸，里面一波又一波地涌出水液来。  
“哈啊……好棒。”仗助也爽得长长喘了一声，“老师，你里面吸得好厉害……”露伴的里面又湿又紧，因为紧张而用力收缩，像一张小嘴一样吸着他的肉根，仗助腰眼发麻，差点又直接交代在里面。  
仗助努力忍住想要射精的欲望，之前就秒射了一次，再来还不知道要被露伴怎么笑话。看对方似乎没有什么不适，仗助咬了咬牙，把露伴的腿抬起来折到肩膀，使他的姿势变得更方便交合，然后缓缓地动了起来。  
“嗯——”露伴竭力忍住到嘴边的呻吟，却还是漏出来了一两声。随即他的手腕就被仗助握住了，强行从他脸上拿下来。  
“哈……不要忍着，老师的叫声明明就很好听，脸也不要遮住，全都要给我看。”说着又是加大力度的一下插入。  
“呜！！”露伴被这下突袭撞得魂都飞了出去，“啊啊啊——”他忍不住叫了出来，脸上爽到极致的表情也全都一览无余。  
“Great……”仗助一边笑着低喘一边用力挺腰，“这个表情好棒。”  
仗助的心中充满了成就感和有些阴暗的占有欲——是他把不可一世的岸边露伴变成这样的，要是给平时的小粉丝看到这幅模样的露伴老师，还不知道要变成什么样。  
才怪，他怎么可能让别人看到露伴的这幅模样，只有他东方仗助可以看……只有他。  
露伴被插得快要高潮了，他里面不住收缩着，交合处的水声越来越大，几乎泛滥成灾，甚至快要流到那名贵的沙发上。  
他挣扎着扶住Alpha的手臂，“啊……仗助，不要在这里，会弄脏沙发，这个很不好洗……”  
仗助低声答了声好，手臂从他背后穿过——直接保持着插入，把他面对面抱了起来。  
“呃呜——！”体位的变化激得露伴哀嚎一声，“你要做什么！”  
仗助健壮有力的双臂托住露伴的臀部，把他稳稳地抱了起来。  
“抱你去楼上啊。”  
这个体位让露伴全身的重量都压在了Alpha身上，重力使Alpha的肉根几乎全部插入他的小穴，巨大的头部顶到了一个前所未有的深度，粗硬的毛发屡屡擦过他的会阴，让他羞耻极了。  
更要命的是，摇摇欲坠的感觉让他心中害怕，只能紧紧抱住Alpha的脖颈，脸埋进对方的肩膀，整个人挂在对方身上。露伴一点也不喜欢这个姿势，仿佛他整个人都只能依赖那个臭小鬼一样。  
仗助似乎是看出了他的紧张，一边低声安慰，一边缓缓地走动起来。  
肉根随着对方的步伐在露伴穴里抽插，Alpha的信息素和他的融为一体，快感一点点积累，却又一直达不到高潮，他被逼得快疯了，呻吟几乎变成了呜咽。  
上楼梯更是可怕的体验，仿佛每一步都能插得更深。两人皆是赤裸着下体，而上身的衣物虽说凌乱，但还好好穿在身上，这却让画面变得更加淫靡。  
露伴因为害怕，里面吸得更厉害了，才走到二楼走廊，仗助先被夹得忍不住了，把同样濒临高潮的恋人抵在墙壁上，双手按着他的屁股，下体疯狂挺动，狠狠抽插了几十下，两人一起迎来了绝顶的高潮。  
“啊啊啊啊啊————”露伴直接被他插射了，前端稀稀拉拉地射了几股在仗助的腹肌上，后穴也被Alpha有力的内射刺激得持续不断地痉挛，激烈的高潮让他理智全失，仰着头，不管不顾地叫了出来。  
两个人皆是出了一身汗，也没想到会在这种地方达到高潮，保持原本的姿势抱在一起平息了好一会。  
露伴还是习惯性的发号施令，“…放我下来。”叫得太久，露伴的嗓子都有点哑了，“难受死了，全都是汗，我要去洗澡。”  
仗助乖乖地把他放了下来，性器从他穴内抽出，带出了一小股白色液体。  
露伴双脚踩在地板的一瞬间就因为腿软差点摔倒，被仗助眼疾手快地扶住。长时间的性爱和体液流失让他几乎有些晕眩，露伴拒绝了仗助要抱他去浴室的请求，坚持要自己扶着墙走过去。  
露伴也没注意到，他的后穴里全是高大Alpha刚才射出的白浊精液，此刻没有了性器的堵塞，缓缓顺着他白皙的长腿流了下来，沿着他走过的路线滴在地板上。  
露伴啧了一声，心里想着之后又得再收拾了，却没发现，他身后的Alpha正眼神晦暗地盯着他，还无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
仗助几乎是在看到露伴含着自己精液跌跌撞撞往前走的一瞬间就又硬了，更要命的是，这个人简直对自己有多诱人一无所知。  
仗助三两步走上前去，一手扶住露伴的肩，从腿弯将人一把抄起来，然后一脚踹开了卧室的门。  
“？？？”  
露伴满脸惊诧，在被公主抱起来的同时就开始挣扎，“喂，你想干啥？！”  
仗助三步并作两步，把露伴扔到了床上，然后伸手脱掉了自己的上衣，“对不起了露伴老师，但刚才是你不好。”他喘着粗气爬上床，把露伴摆成一个趴跪的姿势，“等会弄完我会负责帮你清理的，现在就稍微再陪我一会吧。”  
“喂！”露伴睁大了眼睛，还没反应过来，仗助就将巨大的肉棒抵在了他后穴的入口，就着刚才射在里面的东西，以后入的姿势插了进去。  
“你这小子！”他惊呼了一声，背后强壮的男性Alpha顶的太深，让露伴甚至生出了一种想吐的感觉，“操……我还在不应期，慢点——啊！”  
仗助恍若未闻，一下一下顶得比刚才更快更重，“……我停不下来了。”  
露伴被他干得难受极了，这种姿势让他十分被动，身后大力的顶弄让他摇晃得厉害，只能挣扎着手脚并用地往前爬。像凶器一样的肉刃好不容易离他稍微远一些了，可还没等他松口气，就被仗助握着腰拖了回去，性器一口气插到了底。  
“啊啊啊啊——”露伴长长地叫了一声，Alpha的粗暴操弄甚至让他生出了一丝被强/奸的即视感，后穴本能地缠着对方插入的肉棒不断吸吮，可能是不应期快结束了，他竟然还品出了一点快感。  
但是仗助这个混蛋的态度着实让他十分火大，露伴一边喘气一边骂道，“可恶，东方仗助……哈啊……你给我等着。”  
仗助把露伴的衣服拉到最上面，俯下身去舔吻他的背部的皮肤，几乎整个人都贴在了露伴背上。他用一手玩弄着露伴的乳首，另一只手覆上了露伴腿间那仍然软着的肉茎，有一搭没一搭地抚弄着，后面的动作也没停，整个人就像一只发情的大狗。  
“哈啊……露伴老师……喜欢您。”  
几个敏感点同时被刺激的快感让露伴很快也硬了起来，他脑中昏昏沉沉，几乎已经没力气跟小鬼较劲了，后穴也在性器不断的摩擦中得了趣，重新涌出爱液来。  
这样被从后面插入的姿势虽然让露伴的尊严受到了挑战，但更加强烈的遵从了Omega的本能，甚至给了他几倍于之前的快感。  
仗助在后面胡乱顶着，突然察觉到了什么——露伴的身体更深处颤颤巍巍地开了一条小缝。  
这不会是……  
他的大脑反应过来的前一秒，身体就先做出了反应。  
他毫不犹豫地用力挺入了那个更深的地方。  
“啊啊啊啊——那里不可以！！呜！！”  
仗助咽了咽口水，脑子发热，他操开了露伴老师的生殖腔。  
身下的人激烈地挣扎起来，被仗助用更大的力气按住，他在露伴耳边低语，“没关系的吧，老师，反正打了抑制剂，成结内射也不会怀孕的。”  
“不行！啊……那里是……！”  
仗助此刻已经完全听不进去了，他在生殖腔内大肆抽插着，用自己的信息素涂满那个更柔软的腔壁，好像这样岸边露伴就会永远属于他一个人。  
露伴被这样粗暴的侵犯着，感觉仗助好像有些不一样了，他有些害怕，眼眶发热，叫床声也带上了一丝不自觉的颤音。  
身后的Alpha仿佛也到了极限，他低吼一声，狠狠按住露伴的腰，把自己深埋在生殖腔里面，激烈的性交到达了尾声，Alpha在他生殖腔内涨出一个巨大的结，死死卡住了腔口，开始跳动着射精。  
露伴几乎被操到昏了过去，Alpha的精液又多又浓，整个成结内射的过程持续了几分钟。他腿软得跪都跪不住，完全是趴在床上被干到了高潮，他自己的阴茎在没有怎么被抚弄的情况下射了出来，弄脏了床单。  
不知过了多久，仗助从滔天的情欲中清醒过来，才反应过自己做了多么过分的事。露伴累极了似的侧趴在床上，脸上甚至还有未干的泪痕，原来他在高潮的一瞬间竟然无意识地哭了出来。  
仗助挠了挠头，估计等露伴老师醒过来又要骂他了，他傻笑了一下，心里还美滋滋的。  
人间极乐都享受过了，别说挨骂了，就算露伴揍他一顿好像也没什么不值的。  
就是辛苦了露伴老师。  
仗助摸了摸恋人汗湿的头发，取下了他的发带，轻轻在他耳边说了句对不起。  
……  
嘴上挑衅得一套又一套，实际上，岸边露伴还是干不过精力旺盛的毛头小子，他醒过来已经是几个小时之后了，夜幕低沉，他恍惚地趴在床上，累得仿佛全身骨头都散架了。他连下床的力气都没有，但是留在体内的东西还没弄出来，仗助便自告奋勇地要抱他去浴室清理。  
露伴十分怀疑，连前戏都做不好的他根本就不会这种事，“你会不会啊……让我歇会，等会自己去弄就好。”  
仗助却不由分说地把露伴公主抱起来，“嘿嘿，就是因为不会所以才要学习呀，露伴老师，这种事情也教教我吧！”  
结果仗助走去浴室的路上因为太兴奋，踩到了没干的水渍，结结实实得摔了一跤，差点把露伴甩飞，最后还是给他当了肉垫。  
仗助疼得呲牙咧嘴地躺在地上，正想抱怨，抬头就看到了露伴逐渐变黑的脸，心中大呼不妙。  
两秒后露伴破口大骂，“我真是操了！东方仗助，喜欢上你真他妈是倒了八辈子血霉！！”  
仗助：“？？？”  
“您刚才说了喜欢我是吧！是吧是吧！！”  
露伴气得牙痒痒，“是个屁！你听错了，给我滚！”  
不料却被爬起来的家伙一个熊抱，“不要！我最喜欢露伴老师了！！”  
露伴朝天翻了个白眼，他到底做错了什么啊。

——END——


End file.
